


Dean x Reader: Bucket Of Seawater

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pranks, Reading, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has never been to the beach, so what does a person with common sense do? They bring Dean to the beach, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader: Bucket Of Seawater

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty cute, I guess. xoxo

“Dean, please?” you begged the elder Winchester.  
“No!” he told you for the tenth time.  
“But I want to! Come on, when’s the last time you’ve done it?”  
“I don’t know. A while?”  
“Then you have to!”  
“I do not!” You sighed exasperatedly and tugged on his arm.  
“Please?” He looked at you one last time.  
“Fine! I’ll got to the damn beach with you!” You grinned happily and gave him a small hug before you skipped to go grab a beer from the fridge.  
“Can you bring Sam with you, too?” you asked.  
“Why?”  
“Because,” you said as you opened the beer and took a drink, “neither of you have been on a vacation in a while, and you both deserve it.”  
“I don’t know if Sammy’s the ‘beach type,’ you know?” You smiled and walked over, snatching Dean’s cell phone. Dean saw you and tried to grab it, but it was too late when you called Sam, who was out at the store getting food.  
“What’s up?” Sam’s voice asked over the line.  
“Nothing’s wrong, I’ll tell you that. I just had a question,” you replied.  
“What?”  
“When’s the last time you went to the beach?”  
“The beach? I don’t know. Never?” You widened your eyes and mouthed “Oh, my God,” to Dean.  
“You’ve never been to the beach?” you asked incredulously.  
“No, never. I don’t think Dean has, either. Not that I know of.”  
“Okay, then, it’s final. You two are coming to the beach with me.” You heard a scoff.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes.” He laughed for a moment.  
“Then yes,” he chuckled. “Did you convince Dean?”  
“Oh, yeah. I bugged him for about twenty minutes.”  
“Alright, well, I’m on my way back to the motel now, so I’ll see you in a bit. Okay?”  
“Okay. Bye, Sam.” You hung up and looked at Dean amusingly. “Not the ‘beach type,’ huh?”  
“How was I supposed to know?” he shrugged.  
“You’ve never been to the beach either.” He sighed.  
“So I haven’t, so what?”  
“So nothing. You’re still going. Do you have a bathing suit?”  
“Why do I need a bathing suit?”  
“To go in the water, you idjit!” You could thank Bobby for teaching you that word.  
“No, I don’t have a bathing suit.”  
“Okay, I’ll go get you one. What’s your waist size?” He raised his eyebrows.  
“My... waist size?”  
“Yeah, so I know what size to get you.”  
“I think you’re asking a little too much there.” You rolled your eyes at him.  
“Whatever, I’ll just guess,” you sighed and grabbed the keys to the Impala and making your way to the door.  
“And hey, don’t get me pink shorts!” Dean yelled after you.  
~TimeSkip~  
Okay.  
Now this, this was what you called vacation. Lying on the beach with some beer, sunglasses on, sun about to set.  
Perfect.  
Now, if only Dean would go in the damn water.  
“Dean, come on!” you whined, tugging his arm childishly.  
“No!” he argued with you once again. “I said I’d go to the beach, I didn’t say I’d go in the water!”  
“But you have to!”  
“Look, the only way I’m getting in the water is if someone is drowning out there.” Your face changed a little, and he saw, scolding, “And don’t you go out and pretend you are drowning, because I know for a fact that you can swim.” You pouted.  
“Fine,” you said, letting go and sinking back into the book you were reading previously.  
It had been about twenty minutes since Dean walked off with Sam somewhere. You were too busy reading to notice or care.  
“Hey, (YN)?” Sam’s voice finally caught your attention.  
“Hm?” you hummed.  
“What’re you reading?”  
“Book. Fantasy.”  
“Cool. Can I see?” You looked up and grinned a little, handing Sam your book. “Thanks.” You nodded.  
“No problem. The book’s about-” You were cut off when a large amount of seawater was dumped onto you, causing you to yelp and shiver. You stood up and turned around to glare daggers at Dean, who could barely contain his laughter.  
“You should see your face,” he said through giggles.  
“Not funny, Dean!” you said, unable to hide the small smile that found its way on your lips. “I said I wanted to go in the ocean, not have the ocean fall on me!”  
“Look at the bright side: You still got me to go to the beach.” You shrugged.  
“True. But can I have a towel before I get hypothermia?” Dean nodded and grabbed a towel from behind his back, tossing it your way. You wrapped it around your body, though it didn’t do much for your shivering. That is, until Dean put his arm round your waist and kissed the top of your head, causing you to blush.  
“Still mad at me?” he teased.  
“No,” you decided, “but don’t think I won’t get revenge.”  
~~Extended Ending~~  
“Hey, Dean, come on!” Sam called from the Impala. “We’re packing up!”  
“One minute!” Dean called, and looked at you. “Come on, slowpoke, get it in gear.”  
“I am, Dean,” you said, grinning devilishly as you carried the bucket up the beach. He turned around. Perfect chance, you thought, and you dumped the seawater over his head, making him curse and look at you.  
“(YN), what the hell?” he exclaimed.  
“I told you I’d get revenge,” you grinned as you kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
